1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for processing an image, and a computer readable recording medium. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus which, when an apparatus dynamically uses a dedicated memory of hardware (HW), such as an MEPG 2 decoder and a Graphic Processing Unit (GPU) included in an image display apparatus like a TV, is capable of setting a storage route of an application based on setting information on an application necessary for processing an image content and process an application stored in the storage route expeditiously, a method for processing an image, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a product, such as a TV or a Blu-ray disc (BD) player, includes a dedicated memory which is used exclusively by HW. For example, a TV includes a memory which is used exclusively by an MPEG 2 decoder or a GPU, and a product like a BD player includes a memory which is used exclusively by HW. In the related art, the memory is used by only the HW, and thus, it is not possible for a system, that is, an operating system (OS), to use or access the memory.
In order to resolve such problem and improve cost competitiveness, a Hardware Dedicated Memory Allocator (HDMA) has been developed and used. The HDMA enables an OS to use a dedicated memory of HW in a TV or a BD player while the HW is not being operated. A HDMA technology enables the HW memory to be recognized as a contiguous memory of the HW. When it is determined that a HW memory is needed, HDMA is turned on. In this case, the OS adds the HW memory to a memory which is currently used for a current system, that is, a system memory. In conclusion, it can be seen that a capacity of a system memory increases. When the HDMA is turned off, the OS separates the HW memory from the system memory. Accordingly, the capacity of the system memory returns to an original status thereof. That is, the HW should not operate while the HDMA operates, and any leak of memory should not occur.
However, in the related art, data stored in a dedicated memory is backed up in a system, that is, an apparatus memory in response to the HDMA being turned off. This prolongs a turning-off time of the HDMA. That is, it takes a long time for the apparatus to return to the original status and operate. The time is proportional to a capacity of a system memory, and a capacity of a memory which is dynamically allocated while the HDMA is turned on.